Naruto: A World Of Confusion
by PossessedIdiots
Summary: Written by Demonic Silence and aaa68. Our characters Harumata Chiri and Yami Anaka added to the world of naruto. VERY CONFUSING! even we are confused! . any way take a peek!


Naruto: A World of Confusion 

"It seems like I'm going to be late again." She sighed looking up at the sky.

"Hm, Oh well." The young female shrugged carelessly. She was about 5' 3" and of a medium build. Her abnormal silver eyes, roughly waist length black hair tied at the back of her neck, and completely black clothing marked her as the infamously late Harumata Chiri.

She was reaching the gate when a tan boy about 5'5" with a medium to large build walked up to her. His large bright yellow eyes where looking at her vary seriously.

"Why where you late again" he said to her.

"Why were you late?" she asked.

"Waiting for you ya moron!" he growled.

The boy's hair looked very orange and naturally spiked. He then grabbed her by the arm and ran in to the school letting his white beater whip around him as he moved.

He was trying to move as quietly as he could until he reached the door to his classroom and was making hand seals for a bunshin no jutsu. He said to him self "bunshin" and a clone appeared, he did a few more hand seals and said to him "self-henge no jutsu". The clone then turned in to a woman in her 50s. They walked in to the class.

"Aren't we active this morning?" Chiri whispered to her companion.

"Yeah but we need an excuse for our lateness." Was his oh so clever reply.

"Hn." Was all she said as they entered the classroom.

The clone walked up to the teacher, they spoke quietly for a few minuets, and then we were waved to their seats. Once in their seats Chiri leaned over and whispered in the boy's ear, " You would figure they'd realize we'd use such tricks, ne?"

"Chiri, Anaka do you have something you'd like to share?" asked the voice of one irritable sensei known as Iruka.

"Ahhh… she was just asking what the work was." Responded Anaka.

Iruka gave us a doubtful look. Chiri and Anaka were infamous for making teachers' lives hell. But he, nonetheless, returned to teaching.

Today was the genin exam. So Iruka-sensei was calling out names and walking in and out of the room. Chiri as bored as ever went to sleep and Anaka was doodling in his notebook.

"Harumata Chiri." Iruka called.

"Coming, coming." Chiri muttered as she wandered lazily towards her teacher. They entered the hall and walked to another room. They entered the room to find another teacher sitting behind a desk. Iruka took his seat.

"So lets begin. All you have to do is make three bunshin." Iruka stated.

"Yeah, yeah." She grumbled. Chiri was rather unique (by genin standards) in the fact that she didn't have to use hand seals to activate a jutsu. Thus Chiri didn't even bother removing her hands from her pockets. Three bunshin appeared and upon the nod from her teachers disappeared. She was handed her forehead protector and walked back with Iruka. Entering the classroom she wandered back to her seat. Chiri then proceeded to sprawl messily over her chair and stare at the ceiling. Anaka simply shook his head and went back to his notebook.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: And that's the FIRST CHAPTER!

Demonic Silence: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Aaa68: im so lost can anybody hear me over the possessed idiot

Demonic Silence: **sticks out tongue** so you're just an idiot!

Aaa68: at least im not a resident evil reject flips DS off

Demonic Silence: I AM NOT I'm a Naruto reject! So HA!

Aaa68: more like retard but if so then lets see your lame jutsu

Demonic Silence: Fine! **puts hands together** (nothing happens) -.-

Aaa68: haha try this one on for size toxic no jutsu (farts) ahh silent but deadly

Demonic Silence: that's just sick. . never mind us were just the authors!

We are two separate known authors who decided to write a few fics togther.

AND we call ourselves Possessed Idiots! Any way hope you enjoyed.

Disclaimer: WE NO OWN NARUTO! EXCEPT Demonic Silence Owns Harumata Chiri and aaa68 owns Yami Anaka.

We hope you enjoyed and BYE. Please review flames WITH POINTS/Reasons welcome.


End file.
